


The Rules are Simple

by TripCreates



Series: 50 Days of i7 [6]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drinking, Drinking Games, Humor, M/M, Post Part 3, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: Set after Part 3 but no spoilers.“The rules are simple. One person will start by saying ‘pin’. The person to their left says ‘pon’. The last person says ‘pan’ and picks the next person to start it again by pointing at them. If you mess up in any way, you have to take a drink,” Mitsuki explains. “Easy right?”“That’s the game? I thought drinking games were supposed to be fun,” Nagi says, shaking his head.





	The Rules are Simple

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place some time post Part 3 when Nagi is 20 but everything is happy and going well for them all. 
> 
> I had fun writing this one and hope the humor actually comes through well. If not, hopefully, it's still a decent read. 
> 
> **06\. Rules** \- [table 50-A](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)

Now that Nagi is of legal drinking in Japan, Momo decides it’s time for them all to gather at his place for a fun night of drinks to celebrate. With some convincing, even Sougo agrees to come.

Once everyone arrives and drinks are poured, they all sit in a circle on the living room floor.

“The rules are simple. One person will start by saying ‘pin’. The person to their left says ‘pon’. The last person says ‘pan’ and picks the next person to start it again by pointing at them. If you mess up in any way, you have to take a drink,” Mitsuki explains. “Easy right?”

“That’s the game? I thought drinking games were supposed to be fun,” Nagi says, shaking his head.

“Ah, just wait until it gets going,” Yamato adds. “It’s not so bad as you think.”

Nagi gives him an unconvinced look and shrugs. “If you say so.”

“Okay, I’ll start. Pin!” says Mitsuki.

“Pon,” Nagi says dully, leaning back on his hands.

“Pan,” says Yuki. He looks across the circle and points to Momo.

Yamato sighs. “This is going to get boring real fast if he picks Momo every time,” he says under breath.

Sougo catches what he said and laughs.

“I _heard_ that,” Yuki says from the other side of Yamato.

“Pin.” Momo points a finger at both of them. “And no bickering from you two tonight.”

The game continues with Mitsuki and Nagi going again. He picks Yamato which goes around from Sougo to Gaku, who chooses Yuki. When the chain ends with Sougo, no one is surprised when he says “Tsunashi-san” except for perhaps the man himself.

Since it’s still early in the game, everyone is on their toes to not be the first one to mess up. Which is boring in Yamato’s opinion. He glances around the circle to determine who was the easiest prey. His gaze lands on Nagi and he wonders why he didn’t think of it first.

When it’s almost Nagi’s turn again, Yamato puts his plan into action. “So Nagi, when does the Magical Kokona café start again?”

“I told you it starts next week!” he answers, forgetting the game instantly at the mention of his favorite anime.

“Take a drink, Nagi!” Mitsuki says, nudging him with his elbow.

Nagi’s head whips around to look at him, mouth wide open. “What?!”

“You didn’t say ‘pan.’ So you gotta take a drink.”

Yamato gives him a shit eating grin as Nagi glares at him as he drinks. The circle erupts in laughter.

“You’re accompanying me every time I go to the café next week,” Nagi declares.

Yamato shrugs. “It was worth it.”

Nagi crosses his arms across his chest and surveys the circle as everyone continues to laugh at them. He points at Gaku, who’s too busy laughing to notice. All eyes fall on Gaku as they wait for him to notice.

“Uh-huh, Gaku, you have to drink too,” Ryuu says.

“Huh?” Gaku asks at the call of his name. He looks across the circle to see Nagi still pointing at him. “Oh, shit,” he says upon realizing he messed up too. He takes a sip before adding, “Pin.”

From there it’s a domino effect that results in more people getting distracted and having to drink. Yamato couldn’t be happier.

As the night wears on, it gets harder and harder to keep the game going properly as everyone is rosy-cheeked and giggling. Everyone’s easily distracted except for Nagi, who is resilient to not mess up again.

At some point, Sougo makes Gaku switch places with him so he can get closer to Ryuu.

Sougo shoots Momo and Mitsuki a glare as he tugs on Ryuu’s shirt. “ _Tsunashi-saaan_ ,” he drawls out. “Pay attention to me.”

Mitsuki and Momo share a glance and laugh as Ryuu turns to him.

“Okay, Sougo-kun,” he says with a smile, not questioning his demand.

Once Sougo makes Ryuu his lap pillow again, there’s no use counting him in the game anymore.

Yamato snaps a quick photo of them to tease Sougo with the next day, missing Momo point at him. He shrugs as he tosses back his drink.

This night couldn’t have gone any better in Yamato’s opinion as he looks around at everyone laughing and enjoying themselves. It’s fleeting moments like this they all need.

No one remembers who calls it a night. Momo tosses out some pillows and blankets to the others before he and Yuki stumble into his room together. It’s not until the bedroom door is shut that they realize there’s not enough for everyone, but no one wants to be the one to ask for more, meaning they make do.

 

Come morning light, Sougo is still snuggling close to Ryuu, head on his chest and arm slung across him with the most content smile. Mitsuki and Yamato share Nagi, flanking him on each side. Gaku is on his own, surrounded by the pillows and blankets.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you liked this and want to share it on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/177378090816/the-rules-are-simple). Or for twitter, this [post](https://twitter.com/tripcreates/status/1033376103166091271).


End file.
